winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Wild and Free
Wild and Free is a song heard in "The First Color of the Universe" and in "Mission in the Jungle". Lyrics |-|English= Let's get it started let the party begin So come on oh oh We'll be wild and free Life is a jingle jangle jungle you know So come on oh oh Just go with the flow Get ready everyone It's time to have some fun 'Cause I really feel so good when I'm with you Enjoy this magic place Put a smile on your face Now you've got the chance to make your dreams come true My heart is shining so bright Now it's time to get up! Alright! U-oh oh oh U-oh oh oh Let's get it started let the party begin So come on oh oh We'll be wild and free Life is a jingle jangle jungle you know So come on oh oh Just go with the flow You are fantastical Sparkling and wonderful And I really feel so good when I'm with you When you smile back at me It's like you've got the key You're the only one that makes my dreams come true My heart keep shining so bright Now it's time to get up! Alright! U-oh oh oh U-oh oh oh Let's get it started let the party begin So come on oh oh We'll be wild and free Life is a jingle jangle jungle you know So come on oh oh Just go with the flow So come on oh oh Just go with the flow So come on oh oh Just go with the flow U-oh oh oh U-oh oh oh |-|Italian= La festa inizia vieni e balla con noi Cresce e va oh oh Questa musica Il ritmo della jungla e' dentro di te Crescera' oh oh La voglia di sogni e liberta' Ragazze pronte via! Comincia la magia Di una festa che piu' bella non si puo' L'aria si carica Diventa elettrica Batte forte il cuore e inizia il nostro show Si illumina la realta Solo un attimo e poi si va! U-oh oh oh U-oh oh oh La festa inizia vieni e balla con noi Cresce e va oh oh Questa musica Il ritmo della jungla e' dentro di te Crescera' oh oh La voglia di sogni e liberta' E' un giorno magico Superfantastico Oggi la natura splende di armonia Sorrido insieme a te Mi lascio prendere Da una danza di colori e fantasia Si illumina la realta' Basta un attimo e poi si va! U-oh oh oh U-oh oh oh La festa inizia vieni e balla con noi Cresce e va oh oh Questa musica Il ritmo della jungla e' dentro di te Crescera' oh oh La voglia di sogni e liberta' Oh oh La voglia di sogni e liberta' Oh oh La voglia di sogni e liberta' U-oh oh oh U-oh oh oh Trivia *The Italian title of the song, "Il Ritmo Della Giugla", literally means "The Rhythm of the Jungle" in English. *This song is the fifth one to be heard in the seventh season. **The first one is We're Magic All the Way. **The second one is Love Is All Around. **The third one is The Magic World of Winx. **The fourth one is Butterflix Power. **The sixth one is Children of Nature. **The seventh one is Tynix. **The eighth one is Shine like a Diamond. **The ninth one is Mon Ami, My Friend. **The tenth one is We Were Born to Fly. **The eleventh one is So Wonderful Winx. **The twelfth and final one is Irresistible Winx. *This song is the second and to date last song to have a jungle theme. **The first one is Love Is All Around. *This song is the fourth song featured in the seventh season to have its complete version officially released on YouTube. **The first song is We're Magic All the Way. **The second song is Love Is All Around. **The third song is Butterflix Power. **The fifth song is Shine like a Diamond. **The sixth song is Children of Nature. **The seventh song is The Magic World of Winx. **The eighth song is Tynix. **The ninth song is So Wonderful Winx. **The tenth song is Mon Ami, My Friend. **The eleventh song is We Were Born to Fly. **The twelfth and to date last song is Irresistible Winx. *The complete song was released on the official English and Italian Youtube channels called Winx Club - Season 7 - Song EP. 4 - Wild And Free on September 11, 2015. Videos English Italian Instrumental Category:Songs Category:Winx Club Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Season 7 Songs (Winx Club) Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:Instrumental Songs